Meet Overclock
Primus, has it really been a deca-cycle since Bloodhound's procedure? It's almost too hard to believe, but sure enough it has. Despite recent happenings, Scorn never once went back on her word and abandoned Bloodhound, instead upholding her end of the deal and seeing it through despite learning of Detour disappearance. One day she'll find him, but right no there are more pressing matters at hand. Standing before the tank now, Scorn observes the fully grown beast that floats within, her hands held neatly at her back. Viscera, on the other hand, is busily going over the readout of the femme's vitals as he begins the process of extracting her. "Everything appears normal. My Queen, we may very well have a success here.." He notes hopefully, but Scorn remains guarded on the matter and simply replies, "Perhaps, but we still need to see if the spark clings to new body once she's active again." It's a possibility that Viscera doesn't want to think about, but he goes ahead either way and sends an injection to counter the anasthesia through the line while the liquid in the tank starts to drain. The body floating inside the tank is a completely different animal from the femme who walked into the lab far in the past. Growing bodies is a slow business but good results can't be rushed. That was Bloodhound's logic when she agreed to be transplanted early with her braincase and spark both moved over before the frame had even begun to form its now distinctive features. Black paint from head to toe with small white and purple accents, wickedly clawed feet and hands, and the head of an enormous red-opticed dog for a chestplate. Bloodhound got the beast she ordered and so much more. Dwarfing her old frame in scale, as the tank drains and the body settles onto its feet, its full height makes it comfortably carrier-sized. Liquid pours freely out of air vents that cover its body and what begins as a tiny hiss slowly grows in intensity as its internals begin warming to life. Two more optics flicker on in the beastformer's head as plating shifts and pistons stretch. A visor and facemask offer no clues to her expression as the robot begins to come to. As the hissing of vaporized steam reaches a fever pitch a new tone begins, a low, primordial rumble of melting, bubbling magma and the sanguine howl of a hungry smelter. The frame's main drive engine stirs awake next and twin gouts of solution splatter against the ceiling as they're shot from manifolds on its chest. Last of all the small joints flex and stretch as tiny servos whirr to life and diagnostics take full stock of the body's first boot. By now the tank's begun to fog over and it's getting hard to see inside. Viscera is in awe as he watches the freshly grown body before him move with new life. He would be positively giddy right now were Scorn not here, so instead he just stares with almost glittering optics. "All systems are holding steady, my Queen." He chatters, trying to contain his delight. "Mm... Open the tank and keep the room's security systems trained on her." Scorn says firmly and begins to stride forward as Viscera obeys. With a hiss of pressure the tank's front slides upwards, allowing the built up vapor inside to billow out and hide the femme within until she steps out. "Bloodhound.." Scorn addresses her directly, hands professionally at her back and a faint, accomplished smirk on her features. "It's been a full deca-cycle since we last spoke and much has changed. The world you left behind has been making further strides into war and is steadily sweeping up everyone with it. But now.. Now you are prepared for this changing world in a proper body. So step forward and tell us what you think of it." As the steam escapes its confines, the queen's question and inrushing air are both met by the hungry rev of virgin motors as they gobble down their first breaths of Cybertronian air. Red lights begin to glow before the haze has time to dissipate; optics in the head, the larger pair in the chest plate, but also major joints and the frame's radiator stomach. The body's high, arced tail returns to view first, made of a pliable, prehensile weave of steel and flexing its hollow end open and closed. As the rest of the steam clears the extra glows are revealed for what they really are, sheer waste heat flowing out the new systems. Optics steady in intensity and the frame's posture straightens with an unused stiffness as diagnostics finish and it comes fully online. The glow of components begins to recede as the symphony of machinery softens to its natural idling growl. "...One," an alto voice finishes counting in a throaty harmony with its engine that produces a deeper phantom tone. The robot's head turns in recognition to Scorn and slowly, with two ponderous, uneven steps, it leaves the confines of its tank. Looking down at her new body, the femme flexes her hands, sweeps her tail, and runs up her systems experimentally, creating another outburst of noise from her exhaust. "I think I'm ready," she concludes, gazing back at the insecticon queen. "You know how to keep a deal, Scorn." "And call me Overclock now... Bloodhound was a placeholder." "I like to think helping allies is better than straight up stabbing them in the back." Scorn notes in amusement and tilts her head at the beastformer. "And perhaps you are ready, yes, but it is still unknown if this will truly last. If you would, please allow Viscera to examine you once more to make everything is in working order before you go running off to test your new body. We would hate to have you step one foot out the door just to collapse." Whatever clues Scorn might be used to receiving from Bloodhound's expression are gone. Between the facemask and visor she's as expressive as an empurata but more menacing for the bestial rumble of her engine. "Of course," the black femme agrees cooly as she turns to the spider while stretching an arm. Viscera is.. quite ecstatic at the sight of the newly named Overclock, marveling over her frame and the curious additions tucked away inside. "Marvelous.. No limp, not apparent pains, no deformities.. Your spark knew what it wanted and it truly made this body your own. Now come, come, sit and let me make sure I don't overlook anything. This could be vital to further research..." Viscers eagerly motions her back to the medical table she laid upon so long ago, and once she's on it he begins a more thorough examination than last time. Whil he does that, Scorn stands somewhat close to Overclock's head and looks down into the expressionless visor she now sports. "Overclock.. An interesting choice, though Bloodhound feels more applicable with this altmode. Ah well, to each their own." She smirks a little and shrugs until she nods off in the direction of a rectangular crate of a familiar size near the back of the lab. "Either way, you are a new bot now, so tell me.. What would you have us do with your old body? Save it in case of spark rejection? Have us recycle it? ..Or you can do with it as you please, I suppose, since it's yours." Overclock moves over to the table with a slow but smooth gait, still learning the scale of her new frame. Fresh bearings glide soundlessly in her joints as she sit and then lays on the table, occupying far more of it than her old frame had before. "Take your time doctor," she grants. Full of energon and fresh from her birthing pod, the upgraded empty is in no rush at all. "It is, but 'Bloodhound' would only describe part of me... save my old body for now, just in case. I'll think of something for it later." "I see.. So be it, then. Overclock it is. ..And as you wish. I will see to it that it is stored away properly. Viscera, how is everything looking?" Scorn's gaze remains on the femme for but a moment before she inclines her head towards the Arachnicon. His answer is immediate and chipper, "Perfect, my Queen. All systems are running beautifully and have yet to show any signs of decline. And her spark has bonded well with the new body, so I'm quite eager to start running field tests as soon as possible." Scorn smiles smoothly at this and eyes down at Overclock. "I believe that means you may leave when you wish. And while this may be the end of our deal, I hope you will keep up informed of your progress and contact us should anything go wrong. It would be all we ask in exchange for keeping your previous body safe from harm." The warm rise in pitch of the black femme's internals speak for the eager smile she doesn't display. "Naturally madam," she purrs, returning to some of her prior politeness. The empty turns back to Viscera to make sure the doctor is finished and then slowly lifts herself off of the table again. Her vents hiss with a last out-gassing of unneeded pressure as lateral plates engage and her shoulders sink with a comfortable fluidity. Overclock nods to her doctor and then turns to face Scorn fully before executing a proper bow as her tail waves behind her. "Thank you for your help. If your hive has further use of me, ask, and I may be able to assist you." With that the femme turns to leave but pauses in the doorway to give Viscera another look and a clearly audible grin as she adds confidently, "I'll let you know how your work compares with what Primus bears on this planet. First impressions are promising." "You are most welcome, Overclock. Your assistance was greatly appreciated and I will be sure to keep your name in mind, should I need anything further." Scorn stands tall before the bowing femme, even if Overclock is still bigger, and addresses her in the proper, courtly manner all other rulers would. "And know that the Insecticons will aid you as well, should you require it. You need only call upon us and we will be there." She isn't about to tell Overclock about Detour fleeing the planet. Her information was still valuable at the time so, as far as Scorn is concerned, they're even. "Be safe out there and try not to end up in too much trouble." She smiles thinly and nods as the femme makes her leave. Viscera is sad to see one of his best experiments just walk out the door, but it's or the best. At least she gives him some reassurance before departing, the spider mech nodding and smiling toothily while tapping claws together. "That would be much appreciated, thank you. Try not to get dinged up too bad, yes? I just made that you know." He chuckles softly, but sees Overclock out with a wave nonetheless.